Keheningan: Janji
by NateRiver1412
Summary: Ng- ngatuk sekali," dengan itu kupejamkan mataku. Tetapi sungguh aku tidak menyangka karena entah aku gila atau bagaimana, sentuhan hangat itu ada. Sayup-sayup aku bisa mendengar suaranya. Suara orang yang kucinta. Tidurlah, aku ingin melihatmu tidur, Kai. Maka tidur terlelapku pun datang. Warning: CharaDeath


**Keheningan: Janji**

**Pairing: Kaito x Shinichi**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: CharaDeath. **

**Summary: Memang benar aku hanya seorang pencuri yang cukup beruntung bisa mendapatkan hari seorang permata biru atau Shinichi Kudo. Jujur aku merindukannya. "Ng- ngatuk sekali," dengan itu kupejamkan mataku. Tetapi sungguh aku tidak menyangka karena entah aku gila atau bagaimana, sentuhan hangat itu ada. Sayup-sayup aku bisa mendengar suaranya. Suara orang yang kucinta. **_**Tidurlah, aku ingin melihatmu tidur, Kai.**_** Maka tidur terlelapku pun datang.**

**Kaito's POV**

Memang benar aku hanya seorang pencuri yang cukup beruntung bisa mendapatkan hari seorang permata biru atau Shinichi Kudo. Jujur aku merindukannya. Jika ada yang tanya kenapa, karena aku merasa tidak mengenalnya. Entahlah tetapi dia sudah berubah. Dirinya dulu yang tidak bisa meninggalkanku lama-lama, kini bisa meninggalkanku seharian. Mungkin keberadaanku memang tidak dibutuhkan lagi olehnya, hanya saja dia tidak memberikan alasan kenapa.

Apakah mencintainya begitu salah? Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu untuk melihat mata birunya dan senyumannya. Menggengam tangannya dan merasakan kehangatannya. Kurasa itu memang salah. Kenapa? Karena kita sama-sama pria. Karena kita berada diseberang hukum. Dia yang detektif sementara aku pencuri. Seperti Sherlock holmes dan Lupin. Kita seharusnya tidak berada dalam buku yang sama.

Aku masih bisa mengingat bagaimana kita berjumpa sebagai Shinichi Kudo dan Kuroba Kaito. Aku yang dengan mudahnya tertarik pada kejeniusan dan taktiknya hingga tanpa sadar jatuh hati padanya. Sementara dia menyembunyikan perasaannya tetapi tetap berakting semua akan baik-baik saja. Hingga berbagai tragedi datang, tetapi akhirnya kita bisa bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Beberapa mendukung, beberapa mencela. Tidak pernah terlalu perdulikan nama, kita selalu bersama. Saling berbagi cerita suka dan duka. Bercanda serta kadang bertengkar, hingga kadang membuat Heiji pusing. Haha. Tetapi itu semuanya hanya kenangan. Karena seberapapun aku mencoba, aku adalah salah satu makhluk dunia abu-abu yang tidak bisa mengikuti dia di jalan cahaya. Hingga suatu saat hal ini pun akan terjadi.

Kini aku hanya di dalam kamar kecil milikku sendiri. Oh ya, aku lupa bilang. Awalnya kita tinggal serumah. Tetapi semua telah berbeda dan dia menjadi sibuk untuk sekedar tanya bagaimana keadaanku pun tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Mungkin ini semua memang jalannya. Hmm.. Beberapa hari aku sedikit sakit. Ketika aku sakit, maka aku mudah down. Dulu saat aku seperti ini, dia pasti akan bersamaku. Dia akan memelukku dan merawatku. Seharusnya aku tidak terlalu tergantung padanya. Tetapi apa boleh buat, hati ini sudah direnggut olehnya.

Malam sudah tiba, dan saatnya untuk melakukan Heist. Pencurian atau lebih tepatnya pencarian Pandora yang entah ada atau tidak. Sampai detik ini, dia masih belum menghubungiku. Mungkin dia sibuk dan akan melakukannya nanti. Lalu dengan senyuman arogant seperti biasa, aku melakukan Heist. Tetapi semua hanya berakhir keheningan saat peluru jadi pertanda. Sekarang aku sudah jatuh. Maksud ku benar-benar jatuh dan tidak bisa mengarahkan handglider. Detik-detik terasa begitu pelan saat setiap sel darah mengalir keluar dan setiap napas terasa terjengkal.

Hantaman di tanah tertanya begitu sakit. Mungkin beberapa tulangku patah tetapi disini aku merasa tenang. Jatuh di tengah hutan beserta melihat mentari yang mulai bersinar. Apakah akhirnya aku bisa mencapai cahaya? Tetapi rasanya aku tidak bisa, aku masih ingin melihatnya. Melihat Shinichi Kudo lagi. Bolehkan hal itu terjadi? Haha. Sungguh aku terlihat menyedihkan. Sangat menyedihkan. Semakin lama, aku semakin lemah dan merasa dingin.

"Ng- ngatuk sekali," dengan itu kupejamkan mataku. Tetapi sungguh aku tidak menyangka karena entah aku gila atau bagaimana, sentuhan hangat itu ada. Sayup-sayup aku bisa mendengar suaranya. Suara orang yang kucinta. _Tidurlah, aku ingin melihatmu tidur, Kai._ Maka tidur terlelapku pun datang.

_Shinichi, aku mencintaimu_

_Baro_

_Aku tidak akan meningalkanmu, Kai_

_Aku juga, Shinichi_

The end

A/N: Kaito meninggal. Itu endingnya.


End file.
